The Journey of Naruto and Sakura
by maxslayer10
Summary: Takes place after ch.343. The hidden leaf village is trying to make sure that the groups after Naruto doesn't get him and Sakura comes to terms with her feeling for Naruto. Will be M rated later on. Main Pairings SakuNar. REDITED! New Chapter Posted
1. Sakura Revelation

This takes place after chapter 343 in the manga and has some spoilers in it. Ok this is my first fanfic some of the flashbacks in this chapter might not have happen in manga but I will try to make it has close as possible to it. This may make it to a M rated fic but that may be a while if the story goes well. Also the story as been redited so hopefully it will be better then the last two times.

**REDITED AGAIN WITH A FEW CHANGES IN THE STORY VERY LITTLE BUT BETTER**

_**INNER SAKURA - NINE TAILS TALK**_

_Flash backs- inner talking _

**

* * *

**

AT THE AKATSKI HIDEOUT

Zetsu was moving has fast has he could to get to there hideout to inform the leader in person what had happened to Hiden and Kakuzu after they were assigned a mission to get the Kyūbi from that jinchurki but they were killed. The reason for this he used a jutsu to take a image of what happened to them mainly Kakuzu because of the massive created that was created by that demon brat which he had no idea what the jutsu was. After he got into the cave through the ground when there was Tobi and that Deidara with the leader behind them. They all noticed he was breathing heavy and was even sweating when he came in. Zetsu spoke to the leader after catching his breath, "Leader I have a report on the fight with those blasted leaf nins".

Tobi was getting annoyed at what toke him so long to read his report and then said, "So are you going to tell us what happened to them or are you going to stand there like a fool all day". While he was stomping his foot. Deidara was nodding as well and said, "Yeah out with it already".

The leader looked like he was about to kill those two but that would be a waste of two members so. The leader then said, "WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET OR YOU WILL BE DEAD YOU GOT THAT! NOW GIVE ME THAT GOT DAMN REPORT NOW YOU HEAR ME!" The three could feel the killing wrath coming off of him in rage. That caused all three of them to gulp and stayed quiet.

Then Zetsu spoke after 3 minutes scared, "Ah yes the report. Here it is the two members Hiden and Kakuzu were killed in the battle they were separated from one another. Hiden was killed in explosion by a Chunin by the name of Shikamaru Nara in the fight. Has for Kakuzu he was fighting Ino and Choji in the fight along with the famous Sharingan Kakashi or his full name Kakashi Hatake were losing the battle but until my clone was destroyed in the tree near them by Yamato and the brat but before it went I got an image of the Nine Tailed Fox boy and there was Sakura Haruno who trains under the Hokage we heard about and some guy that has some issues in clothing were there. When I finally got there I found that Hiden was killed and has for Kakuzu he was in a 25 foot created and all hearts were destroyed his main heart was destroyed by a lighting jutsu and the others two were destroyed by that one move. Here are the images from the trees above them". He handed them to the leader and walked back to sit down on a rock. The other two were looking at each other at what jutsu could do that to Kakuzu of all people. The leader then spoke.

Then the leader said, "Ah what interesting development we have here looks like the fox brat his going to trouble from now on. Here we taught he only had the variants of the Rasengan and those shadow clones of his well I am going to have to inform Itachi and Kisame of this and you are all dismissed for now". As the leader walked away Zetsu walked in the opposite direction to get out of the cave and sleep has for the other two.

Tobi then began talking to Diedara and said, "Man way does the red eye freak and shark face get to go after him its not right here".

Deidara said after he was finished, "You do know that if they were here they kill you for that but I am just has pissed as you are they made be lose my arm in that battle with that fox brat and that one red eyed freak".

Tobi said in a sleepy tone in his voice, "Well I am going to sleep now I am so fucking tired that I just wants to laydown and sleep you got that Deidara and don't you dare come in to my room you got that! "

**

* * *

**

HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

It was a beautiful day outside with not a cloud in the sky. In side the room where the Hokage let her live in since it was close to the hospital and the Hokage tower. Sakura was sitting in bed with her knees to her chest . She was thinking about everything that has happened since Naruto returned to the hidden leaf village with that Ero-sennin of his. When the time he had just came back from his trip came back to her.

_Flashback_

Sakura: "Naruto you have gotten taller then me" Has he was checking his height she was looking at him with a little blush on her face.

Sakura: "So Naruto do I look more womanly now" With a finger near her face with a blush visible on her face.

Naruto: "You haven't changed at all" Which caused her to turn around with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Sakura: "HIMME!" Which confused Naruto to why she was mad at her.

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura if he didn't say anything about the perverted jutsu of his I would have thought that he was all grown up but he wasn't." said Sakura. She was a little disappointed but somehow back then it relieved her some how but she didn't know how it did at the time. Then when Naruto said something about her strength that she acquired through her sensei from training it made her angry by the way he said it that made her think back to when he had said it to her.

_Flashback _

Sakura and Naruto had just passed the bell test when he said.

Naruto: "Wow Sakura that was awesome with the way you found out where he was hiding in the ground Sakura and with that Monster strength of yours was incredible I can tell that"

But before he could finish what he was saying he was halfway across the training field in the hole she made earlier.

_End of Flashback_

She was giggling at that because in some way he was right about her in someway that she was super strong now then when he had last seen her. She had been noticing that he was no longer the a loudmouth and annoying person he use to he was now more composted then when they were twelve years old. Then her mind swifted to the guys you were after him to get the demon fox from. Then she remembered that Naruto had been more mature when it came to Akatski because for him it really meant life or death to him but to everybody else if they ever got there hands on the demon inside of him. Then a memory to when she learned something that totally changed her view of Naruto.

_Flashback_

Kakashi: "Naruto I said we had to hurry you don't need to get ahead of us".

Naruto: "Even I know why they are after me. You still don't know do you Sakura-chan

I have the Kyūbi sealed in me."

_End of Flashback_

Sakura expressing did a 180 and she started to cry because of the hard life he had to endure because of it and it hurt her even more once more that she had hurt him too by asking him to bring Sasuke back for her and him getting hurt in both ways from Sasuke and from herself when she they were twelve years old and that fact that she never recognized him for all his growth and potential he had because she also was looking at Sasuke and never gave Naruto the time of day to really get to know him or see what he was capable.

At that moment she felt so bad that she could have been that selfish back then to Naruto to want to bring back Sasuke to her with out even taking in to account of his feeling she felt ashamed of herself. "The next time I see him I am going to have to say how sorry I am for what I did back then to him he deserve that plus so much more". Then her mind drifted back to Garra who had the a demon in him too before it was taken from him and when that happened Garra had died and she knew that if that group that wanted Naruto and actually got him he would die as well and that no one else knew the jutsu in this village and if they did they weren't going to tell her about it because they probably knew that she would use it on Naruto if they to save him .

She was crying even harder now knowing that if did get the demon from him he would die and she would be all alone again but unlike the trip he went on there was no change of him coming back if they actually got the demon from him. Then more of the more recent memories of what had happened between the two of them since he cam back like that bastard snake ninja making Naruto go in the four tailed state to try and kill the snake ninja so that way they could get Sasuke back and he and her suffered for it.

For him he was so worn out and exhausted and injured then she had ever seen him before. For her she still has a scar from that day on her left shoulder from the battle but she didn't worry about it because it made her remember that day. Sakura then said something "He even tried to make me feel better when I was worried about him when he said that he was okay when he wasn't at all". But the thing that got her even more upset was the fact that at the end of the mission was a failer because they weren't able to beat Sasuke and bring him back and to top that off they were both to weak still to get Sasuke back when they trained so hard for it when the time came.

She knew that she had to move on because the coldness in his eyes showed that he didn't care if he had to kill her and everybody else to get what he wanted and that was power to kill his brother. As a result of the failed mission Naruto actually went so far in his training that he learned the new jutsu of his but it came with a drawback and that was it broke Naruto arm in so many places from the sheer power of it. She then started talking to no one in particular in her room.

"He is pushing him self so far to learn the new jutsu of his that he is going to kill him self at the rate he is going and maybe Yamato was right about m having some feeling for him but I can't be sure because I know I don't like him in that way". Then her inner self decided to finally come in to say some words. _**"Even you know the answer to that question Sakura".**_

She was a little curious to why her inner self decided to butt in on this especially when it came to Naruto of all people. "What are you talking about?"

"_**Don't deny it you know you are crazy about your NARUTO-KUN before he left on his trip with the pervert sensei of his". **_

She was a little shocked at the way her inner self said the "your Naruto-kun" part of it. "I was not and what is up with the kun at the end of his name you know that I don't say that at the end of his name so why do you".

"_**Because you know you want to add to it to his name and it is true you liked him before he left and I should know I am the inner you after all".**_

She was getting mad at her inner self at this point and time. "Why am I even talking to you in the first place huh I haven't talked to you all that much until Naruto came and that was two weeks ago".

"_**It is because you can't handle your true feeling for Naruto since he came back because of how much he has changed from when he was twelve and you know he looks hot and you know it so stop denying it already ".**_

Sakura was blushing a little and then said "What are you talking about like you would know anything!."

"_**I DO KNOW ALOT MORE THEN YOU KNOW AND YOU SO WANT TO HIM TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND SO YOU CAN BE ALL LOVELY DOVEY WITH HIM THAT YOU HAVE BEEN LONGING FOR ALL YOUR LIFE AND CARE FOR YOU THAT IS THE TYPE OF MAN HE IS AND ALSO MIGHT I ADD DO SOME VERY NAUGHTY THINGS WITH HIM AS WELL THAT IS ON THE TOP FIVE THINGS YOU WANT TO DO WITH HIM I CHECKED!" At this point she was waiting to see what Sakura would do because what ever did happen it was going to be funny has hell"**_

Sakura got right off her bed and was standing up on her floor with a really bright blush all over her face and then absent minded said the next part out loud that half of the village could hear her. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM THAT WAY YOU HEAR ME AND YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE A DAMN PREVERT! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP MY INNER SELF FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE WHEN I DON'T NEED YOU!".

Inner Sakura was laughing her head off at what she just made Sakura do and out loud of all the things was even better. _**"Well I will leave you be for now but I know sooner or later you will know that you are head over heals in love with him. To end are little conversation you had better hurry or you are going to be late to meet with Ino for lunch and oh yeah have some sweet about Naruto tonight like you have been lately. Good day Sakura."**_

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU HEAR ME INNER SELF!." She said it will such anger that all the tailed beasts and all of people in the world would wet them self ten times over. Just then her mom came busting through the door with a worried face on to see what was the matter with her daughter. Which surprised Sakura a lot because she didn't know her mom was home.

"Dear are you all right I heard you down stairs yelling are you all right".

After Sakura toke a long beath of air into her lungs and breathed it out she spoke. "I am ok mom I didn't know you were home and I am fine just was thinking about something's is all don't worry about it and I will be back later so we can catch up because I have some plans with Ino for lunch if you want we could go out for dinner together if you want mom".

Her mom was taken back by Sakura gesture and then remembered to her encounter with someone this morning and then said, "I would love to but you won't be paying I met up with someone today and he will be joining us if you don't mind do you".

Sakura was wondering who was it and then said, "Mom who is going to be there with us and I really don't mind but mom I do not want you to try to and find me someone to date I will be the one to choose who I want mom ok".

Her mom just looked at and then smiled and then said, "You know I would never do that Sakura plus I saw Naruto the other day your teammate of yours he must have been hurt badly on the mission and he said you have been healing him even if he can heal faster then normal people can"

Sakura was pissed because she just made Naruto sound like he wasn't human and that he was a demon. Then very loudly that it made Naruto former loudmouth self seem like a chew toy she said, "MOM HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM. HE IS A HUMAN AND NOT THE NINE TAILED FOX MOM"

Her mom was shocked that her daughter just yelled at her face to face and that she knew about the fox as well. Then responded to her daugther."Sakura I was not offending Naruto in anyway and I am not mad at you for yelling at me but when did you find out his secret".

Sakura was shocked that her mom didn't hate Naruto at all which was a big surpise and then said very kindly after she breathed out her anger she just had and said, "Sorry mom I didn't mean to yell it is just that I hate it when people talk about him like he isn't human it pisses me off and I found out a day or two after he came back from trying with that ERO-SENNIN OF IS".

Sakura mom nodded and then said, "I am still surprised you don't hate him for having the fox sealed in him and who is this Ero-sennin of his Sakura".

Sakura then said, "I could never hate Naruto for something that he can't control and that would be Jiraiya the biggest pervert in the world I swear Naruto always as perverts as trainers".

Sakura mom did not like the idea of Naruto being with perverts because there was a change he could be doing something like spying on her daughter but knowing Naruto he wouldn't be one of them she had to make sure of that and then said, "Sakura has Naruto been acting like one when you are around I just wondering?".

Sakura looked at her mom like she was crazy then said, "No mom Naruto is not one and actual he hates perverts in the first place he isn't like them and how in the hell do you know Naruto so well by the way you said that it seemed if you knew him ".

Sakura mom was happy to know that Naruto was not a pervert so she said, "I know him well because I use to cook for him when he was little and that I was best friends with his mom and dad since we were kids that is how".

Sakura looked at her mom then she was shocked for a few minutes then she said, "Then you knew who they were. Could you tell me there names please I am sure this would make Naruto so happy please tell me".

Her mom then said, "No dear I can't I have to wait until he is sixteen years old before I tell him because that is what his parents wanted me to do should I have lived that long. and that not for a while so sorry maybe later. But you had better hurry up or you are going to miss Ino for lunch with so hurry up and get back before five o clock okay and have a good time with Ino see you later dear". As she walked out of her daughter door to get washed up for tonight and she had a huge smirk on her face as she left which her daughter couldn't see. Sakura was a little mad at her mom for not telling her what she wanted to know but it must have been for Naruto own good so she would let it slip for now that is. She quickly changed into some nice looking cloths and left through the window to meet up with Ino.

This was the first chapter I will try and get the next chapter up ether tomorrow or Saturday and if not then Monday please review and email me if there should be any improvements I should do. Thanks for the advice from Where I Belong by AzureBalmonk


	2. Use The Door From Now On

Here is the second chapter of the story. Thank for the reviews and hits. Changed a word a small part of the story to make the story go together

_**INNER SAKURA - NINE TAILS TALK**_

_Flash backs- inner talking _

**

* * *

**

SOMEWHERE IN A FOREST NEAR THE VILLAGE IN THE ROCK

There was two missing ninja near a waterfall eating there early lunch. Just sitting there not saying anything to each other because they were to busy stuffing their face with food. Itachi was eating fish as for Kisame was eating some fox that was in the woods right now when they got a message through there rings which was glowing red at the time. Itachi was putting down his fish that he was eating and pointed his hand with the ring on it to the ground and then the leader of the Akatski appeared in an small image on the ground.

After the connection was working the Leader then spoke "Well first off would you all but down your food this is important and that means you Kisame". Kisame but down his food with a mean look on his face but didn't say anything. The leader then began to speak again, "I have came to tell you that we have lost Hiden and Kakuzu in battle they were killed by leaf ninja in the fact that we lost Hiden to Shikamaru Nara but that is minor for what I am about to tell you. It seems that the Kyūbi Jinchuurki has learn a new jutsu that toke out Kakuzu two hearts in one blow and made a 25 foot creator from it. He wasn't killed by the Kyubi boy but by Kakashi. The new orders for you two is to go and get the demon fox from his village and then start the process to remove the demon from him as soon as you can he was to be captured before he can cause any problems with are plans". With that the leader cut the connection after that leaving both ninja to think on the news they had just learned.

After five minutes of silences Kisame spoke up and said, "So Itachi what are we going to do about the demon fox".

Then Itachi looked up at Kisame and said, "Well we are going to capture him that is what we are going to do fish face". With that he toke a another bite of his fish.

Kisame was angry and said, "How dare you call me fish face and then take a bite of the fish after that". He was going to hit him when Itachi came up from behind him and but the fish in his mouth and right after that Kisame fell to the ground throwing up the fish that he had in him.

Itachi looked over disgusted with his teammate and then spoke, "Well are you done fish face we are leaving we have to be careful now that demon fox has that new jutsu of his now lets go". With that they left to go get the demon fox from the Hidden Leaf Village after Kisame got done throwing up that is.

**

* * *

**

HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

Naruto was sitting at his table it was 11:00 a.m. and Naruto was trying to eat some healthy food for once in his life because he knew that in order to get better faster he had to eat something other than ramen all the time. He felt so lonely inside his house right now he was eating his food and he was wishing he had someone that actually loved him and would be eating with him right now but he knew that has long as he had the demon in him that would never happen to him. Just then he felt to charka signatures coming his way from outside and he knew who they were so right before they were about to appear in his room. He grabbed two kunai that were on his table with his left hand and threw them at where they were going to appear. Just as kunai were about to hit the two mystery ninja they were caught by Kakashi and Yamato.

Kakashi reading his book and then looked at the kunai in his left hand and then said, "I was right you are on par with now nice job Naruto". Then Yamato still having the kunai in his hand then he shacked his head and then spoke, "Naruto why did you throw these at us you know these things are dangerous and you know that". Naruto looked at them both with some anger in his eyes and then said, "The reason I threw them was because you didn't use the door and make sure from now on knock before you enter and make sure you hear me say you can come you got that!". Kakashi and Yamato looked at one another like why is he so pissed at us and then nodded their heads and both said, "Okay Naruto we use the door from now on Naruto". Naruto then looked them hard in the eye and then said, "That good now then what is it need me for?".

After Naruto said that it was Kakashi time to say something, "We came here so we could see if felt like training today on your jutsu some more how about it Naruto." Naruto looked at his sensei like he was nuts and then said, "No I don't feel like train for a while because I was told that I have to let my arm get all healed and even with the damn fox and medical jutsu of Sakura-Chan it still needs about a week before I am fully healed, and to top that off I was told that I shouldn't use the jutsu and only use it as a last resort". Kakashi looked at Naruto to see if he was an imposter and so he pulled his leaf headband up to check to see if it was him or not and after he found out it was he put it back here it was before and then said "It him alright but this is not like him does this mean that something bad will happen". Then Kakashi got all scared and then said, "THIS IS A BAD OMEN THAT HAS TO BE IT WHICH COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING MEANS THE END OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS I WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT ISSUE NO! NARUTO YOU HAVE TO TRAIN OR I WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT ISSUE!". At this point Naruto got tired of his sensei acting like that and hit sensei across the face sending Kakashi to the near by wall and then said, "Get a hold of yourself sensei it is not a bad sign and stop heading those books you pervert". Yamato shacked his head again with a large vain near his nose and then said, "Okay Kakashi you can stop acting like that now it getting annoying".

It took ten minutes for Kakashi to return to his normal lazy state it was at this time Yamato decided to talk to Naruto he said, "I know why you don't want to train it because of Sakura told you not to and you don't want to against her rules. To top that off you like her or love her so would listen to what she has to say and I know from your records that if it was any other medical ninja you would be out there training to you drop wouldn't you." Then Kakashi decided to come into this and said in a joking type of way, "Interesting the great Naruto listing to a medical order must mean that hell must have freeze over for that to happen". At this point Naruto was getting pissed that his to sensei was mocking him to listening to Sakura so he said the next part in angry sort of way, "WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP! So what if I am listening to Sakura orders or not she is my friend and I don't want her to worry so that is why I am not training. To top that if I actually don't want to train for a while I still need more time to get back to my full strength plus I have to find away to control everything that is happening to my body as of right now so that is why I am turning down training for now you to got that!"

At this point Yamato was a little confused at that last part of Naruto words so he said, "What do you mean control of everything Naruto?" Naruto looked at Yamato and said, "You know all my motor function that way I can train when I get better and to fight to my fullest and hold be holding you guys back". Yamato thought that made sense but he felt something was off but for the time he just brushed it off. He said all this with his left hand running it through his hair which mean only one thing to Kakashi and that mean Naruto was to a point lying to them right now". Kakashi inner thoughts at that moment were _"You don't mean that you are trying to find a way to defeat the Nine Tailed Fox within your mind that is crazy even for you."_ At this Yamato decided to it was time for them to leave since Naruto didn't want to try to improve his new move for a while it was time for them to leave so he spoke up and said, "Ok Naruto I am going to leave now so I hope you will feel better soon later". As he said that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi waited until Yamato was gone and then turned to Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto come clean I know you by now to know you were lying back when you said that." At this point Naruto began to sweat a little bit and said, "So you found out what I am going to do then Kakashi-sensei". At this point Kakashi said the next part in a serious matter, "You have to be careful Naruto because you know what will happen if you fail in this task things could go really bad for everybody sake". Naruto had his head down and then said, "I will be careful but please don't tell Sakura or Sai what I am going to do. This goes mainly to Sakura-Chan because she will become really worried about me and as for Sai he would probably tell her so please don't say anything to them". At this point nodded his head and said, "I won't tell them anything about this but before I go I have something to give to you". At this point he toke a scroll from his vest and opened it up and bit his finger and sent the blood down the paper and then a poof sound was made and out came several boxes of cloths and what looked like ninja weapons and a sword. At this point he got Kakashi in a hug and said, "Thank you so much who are they from".

As he let him go and then Kakashi spoke and said, "They are from Tsunade, Jiraiya,

Iruka and myself we didn't tell Sakura we were doing this so that is why there isn't any from her any way are you going to open them and a Late Happy Birthday!". After Naruto was done with getting them out we found that he got a another necklace and the cloths (which are from the manga and then the cloths he was wearing in the photo on the way in the old mans room) plus some new fighting cloths that weren't orange they had black baggy pants a long gray shirt and then there was a white shirt that would go over it and to top that off around 18 sets of special kunai with three pongs on them. After that was all done with Kakashi said, "Okay Naruto I am going to leave you now have a good day and I reheat your lunch for you". After Kakashi left Naruto took all the things he got and but them on the bed and decided he would wear those new cloths tonight when he went out for dinner.

As he finished up his early lunch which was now fifteen minutes to noon when there was a knock on the door so he got up but the dishes in the sink and answer the doors and found that Choji was at the door. "Hey Naruto had up". At this point Naruto gestured for him to come inside his apartment and then Naruto said, "So what do you come here for Choji". At this point both were sitting at the table when Choji said, "I just wanted to thank you for helping us out on the mission to get are revenge for the death or are sensi. You sure have grown Naruto you are at least Jonin level now". After he finished Naruto said, "No thanks is really need I too have my own thing against them anyway". At this point Choji was confused and asked, "What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto then said after Choji was finished and said, "They want to kill me that is why I have my own thing against them". At this point was a little worried for Naruto because he knew if they wanted to kill him they would do so. So Choji said, "Well you had better be careful Naruto and I have a question I am surprised that you are not training right now even in the condition you are in because know the medical orders they don't want you to train so why are you listening to them now that is not like you Naruto so answer up". At this point Naruto felt really tired of telling Choji what he said to the other two earlier so he said, "Well I had Yamato and Kakashi come by and asked me to train and as for the reason why I am not is because Sakura asked me not to train and I don't want her to worry about me more than she already has. Plus it still hurts like hell". At this point you could hear Choji stomach demanding food by the sound it was making so it was time for Choji to go. Has Choji was getting up and so was Naruto and then Choji was outside the door and said, "Well take care Naruto see you later". But before he could leave Naruto had to ask him something and that was this, "Choji is there any girls around here". Choji just looked at Naruto and said, "No there isn't why". At this point Naruto was in the street and said, "Thanks Choji see you later". Just as Choji reached the street he was almost got runned over by girls and then asked him self this "What the hell was that about". As he dusted him self to go to get some food.

**

* * *

**

SOMEWHERE IN WAVE COUNTY

It was raining out there and it was a little after lunch and there was two mystry firgue talking the one sitting down in a chair and the other was standing up inside a cave where they were living at for the time being.

The one in the chair was to the first to speak and said, "It is time for us to pick the next person who will bear the seal and it is your job to find the people who meet the requirement for the seal and remember they can't be evil got that". The one standing up said, "Yes master I will began this mission right away and I will tell you when I find the one worthy enough for the seal". At that point the ninja disappeared and the one in the chair smirked and said to him self, "Now then things are going to get ready interesting". As the rain and lighting loomed over the cave.

* * *

The next chapter won't be up for a few days or so. The next chapter is called "Lunch Time" 


	3. Lunch Time Feeling Come Out

Sorry for not updating this sooner but I have a lot of things going on with finals and my math class that I have been having trouble in lately. But enough with that lets get on with the story.

_**INNER SAKURA - NINE TAILS TALK**_

_Flash backs- inner talking _

**

* * *

**

HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

Sakura had just arrived at where she was going to be meeting Ino for lunch and when she saw Ino sitting there looking at her watch when she saw Sakura coming into view she quickly jumped up and waved happy at Sakura and said, "Over here Sakura!" Sakura was embarrassed that Ino had just yelled out her name like that and from the corner of her eyes she saw so men looking at her and were whispering to each other with a blush across their face when she looked at them. She felt that she would be happy if that has Naruto that was looking at her. She then asked herself "Where did that come from all of a sudden."

Sakura continued to walk tot the table and when she reached Ino she sat in the empty chair that was across from the table sat and said, "Hi Ino." A few minutes passed by and they ordered what they were going to eat and then they started talking about stuff and then there was a topic that just got things very interesting and that was Naruto.

Ino sat there drinking when there was a thought that she could not help but ask and that was regarding the battle that they were in recently so she asked Sakura "Hey Sakura do you know what Kakuzu meant when he called Naruto "Kyuubi Jinchuuriki"?. Since you are is teammate all that." Sakura winced when the name that call humans that are like Naruto was said. This did not go unnoticed by Ino and she then said, "Ok you know something about that and it hurt you I am sorry for that but can you please tell me what he meant Sakura." Sakura thought back to time when Naruto told her something important.

_Flashback_

Naruto and Sakura were sitting near a lake and were just enjoying each others company when Sakura asked Naruto something and that was "Naruto I completely understand if you say no to what I am about to say so here it is. Do you think I can tell Ino what is inside of you because I think she would understand? But I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

She could tell that he was sad and then he turned towards her and then she expected him to get at her for that but he just but a hand on her shoulder and then said, "Sakura-Chan if you truly believe that then I don't mind at all I trust your judgment. I am glad you told me instead of telling her and then telling me it means a lot Sakura-Chan."

_End of flashback_

She then nodded her head and then Ino was waiting for her to tell her. After a minute Sakura spoke with a serious tone in her voice, "Okay Ino I am about to tell you a secret about Naruto, it is important that you promise me that you won't hate him after I tell you and that I have a lot of faith in you Ino so I hope I am not wrong and this stays between us you got that." Ino was stunned with the serious tone in her voice and then answered "I promise I won't Sakura and I am grateful that you trust me that much to tell me about him and that I will keep it means a lot thanks Sakura."

There meal arrived about ten minutes ago and has they ate she told Ino all about Naruto and she made sure not to talk to loud that the other people in the building could not hear her aside from Ino. What shocked Sakura was that Ino toke the information really well and she wondered why that was.

After she was done Sakura asked Ino something, "Ino I am shocked that you are not freaking out like I thought." Ino looked at Sakura and then said, "Well it is a surprise but it does make sense to why Naruto was hated so much when we were younger and I feel guilty knowing I hurt him and I didn't know why don't you Sakura."

Sakura just nodded her head because she knew where Ino was coming from. She realized as she was walking to meet Ino that she had hurt Naruto more then anyone else when she made him go after Sasuke and all the times she beat him up for how he acted when he knew her better then anyone else aside from her mom.

Ino saw that Sakura was busy thinking when she saw Choji walk by with a salad in hand and she shouted out to him which caused Sakura to snap out of her thought and looked at Ino and Choji. Choji waved at them and walked over to them.

When he got to the table he gave Ino a hug which became more common since there sensei had died. After they broke apart he turned towards Sakura and said, "Well if it isn't Sakura how have you been lately since the mission." Sakura then said, "I am just fine but lately I have been worried on how Naruto is doing I haven't seen him for two days now. I have been a little lonely lately especially when I saw you guys hug. But lately I have been worried on how Naruto is doing I haven't seen him for two days now."

Choji just smiled and so did Ino has he sat on the other chair and he said, "You don't need to worry about his arm he seemed fine when I saw him ten minute ago but I don't know about now that he has those crazy fan girls chasing him and I almost died by them." Sakura eyes just widened and she felt her heart hurt when she heard that and then said very slowly "You just said that he has fan girls didn't you." Choji and Ino both said "yes". Sakura was shocked that they both knew and she didn't and then said, "I have not heard or seen any sign of them when I am with him."

Choji and Ino was laughing there ass off and after they stopped Ino said, "Sakura you don't know about it because everyone of those fan girls think that Naruto and you are going out and they don't want to die because of how strong you are that is why, to top that off everybody things that you guys are the cutest couple and that you guys have done it already." Sakura used some of her chakra and broke her crop sticks and scared everybody else around her. Inside Sakura felt pissed for some reason and said to her self, "How dare those fan girls go after my man!" (Note at this time she didn't noticed what she said to her self but it was how she felt towards Naruto)

She then said to them in a serious voice, "First off me and Naruto are not dating, of coarse we didn't do it and does everybody really think that even Tsunade-sama." Ino and Choji was loving this and said, "Yes they do and I agree with them in the aspect that you guys do make a cute couple and he loves you so much that he trusted you to give away his secret to you he must trust you the most."

At this time Choji was at a lost because he had no idea what was going on. Sakura was shocked and said in her mind and out loud accidentally "I never thought of it that way and I guess that he does but does he really love me like I do for him I guess I will have to find out when I see him next by first telling him I am sorry and then confess how I feel about him." At this she blushed because she released she really does have feeling for him.

They both saw it, and heard it from her and had huge grins on there faces. At this Choji decided to leave at this point mainly because he knew that this was a matter he didn't need to get involved in and left after saying bye. After he left Sakura wondered what made Ino and Choji grin like that.

She turned to Ino and said, "What is with that look Ino." Ino just started laughing because Sakura didn't know what she said in front of them. She calmed down after a few minutes and said, "Sakura I think that those rumors will be true very soon and that I can say for sure by what you had just said." Sakura hadn't said anything did she and then said, "What did I say Ino." Sakura was a little scared because she had no idea what to she said. Ino then said with a happy voice, "Well lets just say that you said that you were in love with him and that you will have to find out through telling him your feelings." She said the next part very slowly to let it all seek in.

At this time Sakura was totally out of it now and her inner self decided to make a appearance now and said, _**"Well it seems that you have finally said that you were in love him and those were your true feeling I can tell you."**_

Sakura was a then got angry and said, "I didn't say that and you know it and you have no evidence to say other wise so be quiet." Her inner self had a evil grin on her face and then said, "_**No I have proof that you said you love him and here it is." **_

At this she showed Sakura very thing that had happened in the last few minutes and it startled Sakura to know that she had called him her man and that she would tell him her feelings. _**"Well by the lack of comebacks I guess I have proved my point now. You were just in a state of denial about how you feel about Naruto-Kun. Now that is out of the way I have a question for you what are you going to do the next time you see him." **_

Sakura then got snapped out of her thoughts by Ino who had tried to get her out of her daze and she said, "HO MY GOD I LOVE HIM!" which was loud enough to wake the living dead. Ino had her hears covered and then said, "Yeah you do and keep it down. Anyways I think you should just go up to him and tell him how you feel and then kiss him to show that you mean it after all you never kissed let a lone dated anybody you virgin. Sakura just nodded and said, "I will keep that in mind Ino it could work and keep it down about me being a virgin will you."

Just then there was screaming of girls coming down the street and they turned around and saw that Naruto was running and he looked like he was in pain because he was holding his right arm and he had a painful expression on his face. When he saw her he said, "Sakura-Chan help me please!"

At this Ino and her got up and walked into the street Naruto was running full speed and ran right into Ino but didn't knock her over and then the girls saw Sakura who looked pissed off and her right hand became a tight fist and rised it high up into the air ready to hurt somebody and looked like she was about to punch the group when they all turned around and run the other way. She then calmed down and said, "Well I guess the rumors were true."

She turned and saw that Naruto looked tired and his arm was bleeding because of the blood coming from the cast on his arm. Naruto was being supported by Ino as Sakura said, "I can't believe them and do chase you while you were injured no less. Naruto please out still while I heal your arm some more okay."

After a few minutes the bleeding stopped and I some more bones back in place. She turned around and wiped some sweat off her brow and then turned back around when. Naruto was moving to give Sakura a kiss on the kiss on the cheek when she turned around and got kissed right on the lips.

**

* * *

**

SOMEWHERE IN WAVE COUNTRY

The thunder could be heard off in the distance from inside the cave. The leader was sitting in his chair when a his right hand man came up to him and kneed and said, "The connection process is ready to began when you are ready master I know this person will be able to use the seal the right way but first we need a chakra link and the then the one that will but the seal on the bearer."

The leader nodded and said, "Start the connection process now Kira."

**

* * *

Thanks XWY for the info send some more if you can.**

**Next Chapter: The Mindscape**


	4. The Mindscape

Here is the next chapter sorry it took me so look I had writer block on how to make this chapter so here it is and to top that off I had ACT and other family things to deal with so I haven't had the time to write, plus I am lazy and trying to come with some good ideas for this story. I decided to delay the part with Naruto and Sakura for the next chapter sorry but it would be better since I plan on making it longer then this one. Well on to the story.

_**INNER SAKURA - NINE TAILS TALK**_

_Flash backs- inner talking _

**

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN WAVE COUNTRY **

The lighting was flashing down all over the place near the cave. The leader was sitting in his chair waiting for Kira to return to tell him that it was okay to start the next phase of the operation.

The leader looked at the ninja info card and then said, "Well I hope this one is strong enough to bear the seal and live since the change of the bear living is 25 and that is only with the seal being placed on him and then there is the change of him living is only 5 if that. Just then Kira came in the door and a small person walked in with him that he knew for a while.

Kira went down on knee and bowed as for the other did nothing of the sort. The person just looked at leader annoyed and then said, "What do want old man I have better things to do then to come to this plane so what is it and make it quick I have to get to my date before I am late so spill it now!" Kira just looked scared of because of what he just said to the leader.

The old man just laughed and then said, "Okay I will get to the point so you can get to your first date. This mission I want you do is deals with the seal and for this one you need to enter his mindscape." The person looked pissed and then said, "Oh great another sealing I hate doing this you do know that right." The old man said, "Well I am sorry but you are only one strong enough to handle this one because of what you may find in there and also you will need to wear a white robe to cover your face." The person looked at the man and then at the watch it had on and then said, "I don't have much time so give me that robe and then get me to that person mind now!" The person dashed to the center of the room and then said, "Now old man do that tech. and get me in that human mind before I am late for my date." Right after that lighting came down and then she was gone.

**

* * *

THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE **

Sakura eyes widened when she felt a pair of lips on her, she moved her eyes and saw that Naruto was kissing her and the look that he had in his eyes at the time looked like he to was shocked as well. Then Naruto quickly broke it and jumped backwards from what he had just done with a blush across from his face and had a fear in his eyes afraid of what Sakura would do to him. At that Sakura slowly moved her hand up to her mouth and touched it and she sorted of missed the feel of his lips on hers with a blush that matched her hair. At this time Ino was still grinning because of what had just happened between them.

It was so quiet that you could hear the hawks making noise from up above. A few minutes had passed; the three of them were just standing there and had not said a word to one another. Then Ino decided to say something to break the silent between them and said, "Well look at that Naruto and Sakura kissing I never thought that I would see the day when that happened." At this both of them send her a death glare that could ice over hell a million times over. Then Naruto looked at Sakura who was still standing there in a somewhat of a daze and he was about to say that he was sorry when he felt dizzy all of a sudden and his head felt like he had bombs going off inside his head every second and it was getting worst he felt like he was on fire that was hotter then the Nine-Tailed Foxes flames when ir covered his body.

It took Naruto a few seconds to fight back what he was currently feeling and then said to Sakura, "Sakura-Chan I am sorry about that I didn't mean to do it. I hope you can." But before he could finish his head hurt even more then before and then he just collapsed onto the ground with a thud face first. Right before he completely blacked out he thought he heard Sakura call him Naruto-Kun.

As soon as Sakura saw Naruto collapse onto the ground she said, "Naruto-Kun very loudly, ran over to him and then Ino joined her. When they got over there they first turned him over and tried to shack him several times and they got no responds from him so Ino felt his head and felt that it was really hot. Ino knew that something was wrong and turned to Sakura who looked really worried and then said, "Sakura pull it together will you we have to get Naruto to the hospital if want him to okay!"

At this Sakura looked at Ino and knew that she was right and with that she quickly picked him up into her arms and moved some charka into her legs and took off to the rooftops and straight to the hospital where her teacher would be able to do something to help Naruto. At this Ino quickly ran into where they were eating, paid for the food and took off to join Sakura at the hospital. On the there Sakura was crying as she carried Naruto there and kept on saying, "Please be alright Naruto."

**

* * *

NARUTO MINDSCAPE **

Naruto was standing in front of the cage looking very pissed off and then called out to the Nine-Tailed Fox "Hey you bastard what the hell do you think you are doing calling me in here!" The fox came out of the cage in the form of bubbles (Naruto episode 1 of new series) and said, "What are you talking about kit I have done nothing and how hare you talk to me like that!" Naruto then sent him a glare and said, "Well if you didn't do it then you the else could have!" The fox glared at the boy and then said, "How the hell would I know!"

Just then there was a bright light that appeared in his mindscape that made the entire room as clear as day and then a beam of light came down right on the fox and it completely destroyed the bubble form of the fox. When the light faded there stood a person in a white priest rope with a hood covering its face. Naruto was shocked that someone was in his mind again. The person spoke after looking at Naruto "Well you must be the one who will be the next to get the Seal of Chaos and by the looks of it I must say you make a perfect vessel for it has well." Naruto gave the person a death glare and then said, "You do you think you are coming into my mind and who the hell are you anyway." The person did not move and then it looked behind him and saw the seal on the cage and with that it turned around and then said, "So you are the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox this is going to be interesting to see how the seal will react to being on one of your kind and that is why the old man sent me to no wonder." At that Naruto became very pissed off and with that he started to run at the person and started to form the Rasengan in his left hand and moved in ready to hit it when all of a sudden the person disappeared and hit Naruto in the stomach and sent him flying into one of the walls near the cage.

Naruto slowly got up and then looked at the person only to find out that his vision was failing him and then said, "What the hell are you and why can I not hear that bastard fox right now answer me NOW!" The person looked at him and said, "Well what do you think I did to him I toke him out of the picture for a while after all I have a to do that and all." Naruto then started to see better and he used his favorite move "Shadow Clone Technique" to make two Naruto's and then put his arm off to the side and the clones started to form Rasenshuriken . _"Man Sakura is so going to kill me for using this move but I don't have a choice now." _With that he ran at the person only this time to be cut with a sword with flames coming out of it which the person pulled from the robes it had with that Naruto tech. went out and he landed on his back bleeding from the wound he had just received. Naruto lifted his head to see the person standing with the sword pointed to his left arm and then he knew that he was going to be pass out soon because of the blood loss. Naruto then asked with what strength he had, "What type of man are you, what the hell do want from me and who are you working for now tell me."

The person looked really angry and then said, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I am a girl to let you know and who I work for who will find out in due time fox boy now then let me but the seal on you and then I can eat some lemon bread." With that she jabbed the flaming sword into Naruto left shoulder and Naruto cloud feel the burning go right through him and light clouding his mind and right before he passed out from the seal he heard three voices one was the girl, "Now that is done lets get out of here shall we I have a date to get to and I don't want to miss it and maybe I can get a kiss from him." The other was a guy voice, "Well this guy was stronger then that boyfriend of yours." The last was….

* * *

I know this chapter was shorter then the rest but I will update soon I hope. But no promises. This story will not be a crossover if that is what you will think. I just have some other anime people so up in this but it is just to make it interesting I hope. 

Next chapter will have Naruto and Sakura in it BELIVE IT! And I am just sorting out the words she will use for the next part. So if I have time I will start it. I hope I can at least three reviews

Okay here is a little something if you want to answer it: What anime was that person? .


	5. Took Them Long Enough!

Okay everybody sorry for the long delay for the chapter it has been tough with work and all that and then I have been busy around the house to really get to the story and to watching anime on veoh. I know my story my be rushed in some places but this is my first story that I have ever worked on that people I do not know read it.

_**INNER SAKURA - NINE TAILS TALK**_

* * *

**The Hidden Leaf Village Hospital**

It had been around 30 minutes since Sakura and Ino had got Naruto to the hospital and he was now resting on one of the hospital beds and was fast asleep for the moment expect that he had uneven breathing rates and a really high fever that no normal human would live through. In the room was Tsunade, Ino and Sakura looking over him for now. Tsunade and Ino were going over Naruto heart rate and the other things they do at the hospital. (I have no idea what doctors do all that much when they check you) They were also getting the facts about what had happened before he ended up how he is now and got all that from Ino since Sakura was in condition to talk about it right now but the only fact that Ino left out was that Naruto had kissed her before that happened since she didn't want Tsunade to make fun of Sakura at moment. As for Sakura she was sitting on a chair next to his bed and was holding his hand which was still hot even with all the ice packs they had on him. Sakura was trying to remain strong and not break down into sobs in front of her master and her best friend.

All was quite in the room until all of a sudden Naruto started to scream and toss around on the bed and had got everybody attention in the room and the Sakura screamed out "Naruto!" and the other two rushed over to where she was at and they saw that he was grabbing his left side near where his heart was at with his right hand and then they saw that blood was coming out from under his hand. Everybody in the room was terrified had what was happening all of a sudden. Tsunade was the first to recover from the shock of what had happen and she reached over to restrain him self before he hurt himself anymore then he had already. Then she said, "I need help here!" With that Sakura and Ino were snapped out as well and they moved to where his legs were and tried to restrain them well Tsunade worked on trying to hold down his hands.

This went on for several minutes and then he started to calm down and stop struggling when they let go of him and Tsunade ribbed his shirt off to get the wound and found that there looked to be a sword had been stabbed right there but that was impossible because that was not there before and there was another odd thing was that the blood was only near his shoulder and had not landed anywhere else so she started to try to and heal the wound up. This went on for several minutes and when the wound did not close up any she knew that something was wrong with Naruto. Then she being the closest to him felt a huge charka increase that was not either of Naruto's usual charkas and then it vanished as fast it came. Sakura and Ino looked really scared at moment but Ino was no where near has much as Sakura was. Tsunade then checked his temperature and hi vitals and after a few minutes she found that Naruto was stable and that his breathing and temperature was back down to where to should be at. But she was still worried about the wound because something felt off about it because for one she could not heal it back up and two that the nine tailed fox should have healed by now. But the biggest question that was eating always had her was that how the wound had got there in the first place. She had a bad feeling about this and there was only one way to be sure and that was to gamble which is one way she could tell if something bad was going to occur.

She then turned to face them because they were still near his feet at the moment and gave them a smile and said, "He is all right now he is stable and his temperature is back down to normal now so can you give me some bandages and water so I can clean the wound". She was about to turn back to face Naruto when she heard, "Tsunade-sama can you please let me do that after all he is my Nar… I mean my one of my best friends and teammate". Ino had grabbed all of the supplies by then had a huge smirk on her face because of Sakura little mistake on what she wanted to say, Tsunade had the same type of look on her face as Ino did and through she make fun of her for it. Tsunade then backed up and said "He is all yours Sakura just wait till he wakes up before you have your way with him". At that Sakura looked so red you could see her in the middle of a blizzard. Sakura quickly shoot back "Tsunade we are not even dating yet and it will be the other way around so SHUT UP!" Tsunade looked at her and smirked at reaction that she got from Sakura which was different then what she though she would get and Ino was too. They were thinking she would say, "Tsunade who ever would date this idiot and me having my way with him that will never happened!" but they guessed she was thinking some perverted thoughts at the time to notice her mistake. At this point Ino decided to but her to cents in and said, "Well Sakura I didn't know you wanted Naruto to have his way with you must want him really bad. Also to say that want to date him just that you are not yet means that really love him Forehead!" At this point Sakura was pissed and was blushing at the same time and then said angry, "Everybody out of the room now he needs his rest NOW OUT". At that she pushed the two of room and slammed the door in their faces. After they both got up Tsunade went to get drunk a little and Ino went to tell everybody what happened to Naruto.

After they were out of the room Sakura walked over to Naruto. She was still pissed that the two had the nerve to say but as soon as she saw Naruto sleeping face all her anger disappeared. In her opinion he looked so cute when he was sleep and then remembered that she had to bandage up the wound. So she toke the cloth and set in the water and then got the water that was not need out and started to clean his chest and well she was doing this she was blushing because of how hot he looked with out a shirt on. This went on for several minutes after she dumped the bloody water in the sink and dried off the his chest and then bandaged his chest up and then clapped them on to make sure that it would stay and then used her super strength and lifted Naruto to the other bed in the room since that one was wet and had some blood on it. She then laid him on it and got the blanket and covered him up right to where his neck was and she then toke the chair from the other bed and brought it over to his bed and sat down in the chair. After she sat down she took her had and but it under the covers and reached and grabbed his left hand and but it in a strong but gentle grip and looked at Naruto face with watery eyes and said, "Please wake up soon Naruto-kun I really need you."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Hokage Office**

Tsunade was writing a letter to Naruto teacher and telling him to come back to the village as soon as possible.

_Dear Jiraiya:_

_Please come back to the Hidden Leaf as soon as you are done with your stupid research and finding out what the Akatski is planning to do next. Naruto had a wound appear on his chest today near his right shoulder after being in the hospital for 30 minutes due to a sudden high fever and sweating. I believe it is not because of that justu that he had recently learned that if you must know he learned how to but his wind element to the Rasengan to form a move that took care of Hiden from Akatski. Anyways I know this because I have had Sakura check on him daily so if you can get back as soon as possible because I just he a lotto after Naruto was token care of and I won so you know what that means. _

_From:_

_Tsunade_

_P.S- When you do come back come straight to my office and do not go to the hot springs or so help me god I will but you in the same condition I put you in a 30 years ago._

With that she but a powerful seal on the letter and then but it in the envelope and then but two more high level seals on the envelope and the walked to the window and snapped her fingers and the a bird came to her and she put the envelope on it leg and told it to look for Jiraiya and then it took off. Into the setting sun as she went to drink some more.

* * *

**Sakura Mindscape**

It was now dark outside and she had hoped Ino told her mom what happened and that she would not be mad at her since she wanted to meet somebody. As she was sitting there she was looking at Naruto face and smiled a sad one. She felt much how she felt like three years ago when Naruto had that five seal on his stomach and when Sasuke got the curse seal and that was complete useless. She was really worried because there was the man that she started to like before he left and then when he came back she fell for and the weird thing was that she never saw Naruto has a replacement for Sasuke to fill the void in her heart that he had left in his wake but it was actually true love that she felt for Naruto. That was because when he left for the two and half years she felt lonely and depressed even if she still had friends in the village and that was because she missed having him around her because it made her life fun and enjoyable to be in his company. Plus he made her feel safe when he was around which she seemed to have noticed more after the fact that Sasuke had left. Now that she knew so much more about him now and could understand to some extent what he felt like because she went through somewhat the same thing in certain areas. Now all she had to do was tell him how she felt and hopefully he would feel the same way about her still. In a lot of ways she hoped that Naruto would be the one she would one day marry because they completed each other. But that was still quite some time way before that could happen.

* * *

**3 Days Later at Hidden Leaf Village Hospital…**

Sakura was sitting near Naruto bed still she had been there the entire time since he had been there the only time she left his side was when she had to go the bathroom and when she took a shower. Some of their friends came to visit and her mom showed up yesterday with a new pair of cloths for her to wear before she left the hospital when he awoke and she found out that the guy that was supposed to show up never did for some unknown reason that Sakura did not know but she had guess her mother did. It was around 10:00 a.m. at the moment and Naruto still had no sign of waking up and that only made her worried because it never toke Naruto this long to get wake up. She even tried several things to get him to snap out of that deep sleep and one that involved her telling him right in his ear that she was going to change right in front of his bed even through she was not going to do it just to see if that somewhat got a reaction from him but it didn't and that was yesterday.

Sakura was about to go and get something to drink when she heard something stir within the room and she turned around and found that Naruto was looking at her with a really sleepy look in his eyes and he sat up right and rubbed his right hand over his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them and Sakura was still stuck in her place to see him finally up and she water tires coming out her eyes. As he was finally got the sleep out of his eyes he looked around the room and found out he was in the hospital yet again and then saw the girl of his dreams and the girl that he had a crash on that developed into love had tires down her face and then he said in a dry voice "Sakura-Chan why are caring" he said in a voice that was still out of it and had not any water to drink in a while. At that Sakura ran and jumped onto Naruto which looked clearly shocked that she was doing this and she then gave a big hag that was not to strong but a loving hug. Naruto slowly moved his arms around her wrist and pulled her in closer and she just cried for several minutes.

When she was done she pulled back from Naruto to the point where there faces were close to each other and that there arms could still hold each other when Sakura spoke "Naruto I have been so worried about since you collapsed on the street. Are you feeling better?" At this Naruto gave her a foxy grin and said, "Of course Sakura-Chan now that you are here with me." At this Sakura blushed and then looked down and said, "Naruto I have something I have to tell you will you hear me out?" At this Naruto looked at her confused at what she wanted to tell him and then said, "Sure I will listen to what ever you have to say Sakura-Chan I always do." At this Sakura looked up with tires in her eyes but a smile on her face and then said, "Okay Naruto I hope this comes out right I want to say that I am sorry for all those things that I said and did when we were twelve. I know that I was a complete jerk and all that to you and I thought that Sasuke was the best without considering how you felt back then and I was in no position to talk because I was so useless and weak even if you said that I wasn't. I am so sorry I made you make that promise to bring back without knowing how you felt." At this Sakura was crying and Naruto lifted her head up with his bandaged right hand and then said, "Sakura I have never held that against you. We were young and immature back then so don't think that and has for Sasuke I know that you love him even if it make me jealous that you like him more then me." He but his right hand on her right shoulder after he was done.

At this Sakura slapped his hand way and then but her head down with tires falling from her face which Naruto could clearly see and then she spoke in a sob voice, "How can you not hate me for that I put you through when we young huh answer me that!" With that she got right in his face and he started to blush due to how they were only inches apart from there lips touching and then he said, "Because Sakura-Chan I….love……..you and that is the reason why I can never hate." At this he moved back a bit in fear that she would yell at him or worst punch her with that super strength of hers. At this Sakura was is a state of shock that he just said that he loved her and then Inner Sakura decided to say something "Well now look at that he feels the same way now to bring it home girl." Sakura recovered and then said, "Do you real mean that Naruto that you love me?" At this Naruto gave her a grin that she would know that he was not lying and said, "Sakura do you really think that I would lie to you when I say something like that." At this he got right in her face that made her blush and he pulled back. The room was quiet for a few minutes when Sakura broke the silence and said, "Naruto I have something else to say and that is I LOVE YOU TOO!" At this she flung herself onto him which looked like he was about to have a heart attack and she just cried in tires of happiness in his arms for a few minutes before she pulled back and started to blush. After that Naruto decided to make it official that he loved her and he leaned forward and Sakura catching on moved as well. When they were a cm apart they looked into each other eyes one last time before closing them again and then leaned in and locked in. The kiss was full of love and desire for each other. As he opened his mouth a bit and had his tongue pressing her lips she followed suit and then started to kiss and have there tongues battle for control. This went on for several minutes since they learned to breath through there noise during the kiss. As they pulled apart they were both breathing hard trying to get air back into there lungs and the first words that came out were from Naruto and he said, "Wow!" and then Sakura turned beet red said, "Wow that was such a GREAT FIRST KISS!" At that Naruto blushed and then pulled Sakura down with him so that she was on top of him and she was a few inches from his face and she said, "What do you think you are doing Naruto?" At this Naruto chuckled and said, "Making out with my girlfriend of course!"

After that he leaned their heads towards each other and kissed for the second time in the same matter as before but after a few minutes of just kissing Naruto moved his head towards Sakura neck and began kissing it and got a instant responds in the form of moan and he kept kissing her up and down each side of her neck and then after a few minutes of that he went back up to her face and their lips met again and stayed that way until Naruto decided to give a hicky on each side of her neck. So he moved his lips towards her neck again and kissed it several times and getting the same responds as before and then he bite into her neck which caused her to gasp and then a moan and then he went towards the right side and did the same thing. His hands then went down towards her butt put not on it just towards the beginning of it. As she wrapped her arms fully around his head now.

Shizune was walking down the halls of the hospitals and was checking to see how Naruto was doing and was going to tell Sakura what her job was when Naruto was finally awake. She then turned at the door that read 138 and the name Naruto next to it and she turned the handle on the door and walked in to see the biggest shock she had ever see and that was Sakura and Naruto were making out on the hospital bed and she counted her self lucky that they still had cloths on at least. But then she gasped after she heard Sakura moan which made her checks really red to be the one to see them. This got the attention of the two love birds and they quickly separated and they both her blushing and trying to fix up their cloths and hair. Sakura and Naruto recovered after several minutes and said at the same time, "What up Shizune!" and then they looked at each other and smiled with a clear blush on their face for saying it at the same time. Shizune then recovered and said, "Well it is good to see that you both look happy and that you are up as well Naruto it has been three days since you were admired to the hospital. You had Sakura quite worried but I guess you know that knowing her. Anyways I came to check on you but I will let Sakura check you over since you two seem to have hooked up finally and Sakura you are to let Naruto stay at your house for a few days just to watch over him and Tsunade exact words to you Naruto is "That you will do as I say you got that and no complaining!" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then said, "Hai! I have no problem with that at all." They both blushed again and were getting close to kissing again when Shizune said, "Well then I will have Sakura fill out the release form and you to get cleaned up separately and get out of here and Sakura you have the week off." With that she left the room still blushing that the fact that the two most unlikely people to hook up were making out and she say it all.

With that Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto one last time before standing up and turning around and grabbing the bag that her mom gave her to wear. She turned back around to Naruto and said, "Okay Naruto I am going to take a shower and change and don't you dare look you got that!" Naruto chuckled and said, "Okay Sakura I won't but it would be a nice view to see with you all wet." With that Sakura turned around and said very loudly, "YOU PREVERT!" With that she made her way to the bathroom door when she heard Naruto say something so she turned around and said, "What did you say Naruto?" Naruto looked at her and said, "I am sorry Sakura-Chan for the comment it is just that I have been with Ero-sennin for so long it has just rubbed off on me a bit but it would still be nice to see you like that one day but I will let you set the pace for the relationship so that way I will not be forcing you do something that you just not ready for." With that Sakura gave him a look and then smirked and said, "Well I will forgive you this time Naruto-Kun but next time you might be so lucky and if you behave yourself you may see it sooner then you think!" Then Naruto then said, "Sakura just to make it official will you go out with me." At that Sakura had gave him a big smile and said, "Of course Naruto-Kun I will go out with you." With that the door closed and he just led out a sigh for being lucky not to get hit for that comment. Then he heard the door open and saw that Sakura head was sticking out and she said, "Well I guess it is okay for you to look as long as you tell me first." At that Naruto said, "I am a healthy guy after all if you tell me I can then I will you know that Sakura-Chan". Sakura just smiled and said, "Well then I will be getting in now see you in a while and yell if you don't feel good" with that the door closed and he heard the shower starting up. Then Naruto felt a sharp pain in right shoulder and then it went away and he just though it was muscle twitch that Sakura did not need to know about and then he just laid back down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Somewhere in Wave Country**

You could hear lighting striking outside of the cave and heavy rain falling as well. A man walked down to where a chair was at and said, "Sir the vessel is finally up sir it is only a matter of time until the seal is active." The man in the chair said, "Well we have one that lived this time that is good tell me when the seal is active." The man got up and said "Yes Sir!" and left the chamber.

* * *

**Somewhere Else in Wave Country **

A group was taking a break and they were watching the a storm hitting somewhere 25 miles from they at. One of them with black eyes and a had black hair with a little bit of blue in said, "It is about time those two got together." One of the others said, "What did you just say?" The black haired one gave the person who just asked the question a glare and said, "Nothing now just shut up!"

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter the next one might be up one Monday or Tuesday. I hope you like the make out moment. I know that it might not be the best but it was the best I could make from what I read from other stories and that I have no experience so that didn't help it at all. For the next chapter I need help to where Naruto should take Sakura for their date like food wise and what Naruto should wear because I will make her wear the thing she wears in the opening theme where they are not in their ninja attire. Which anime did this line come from "_Well I guess it is okay for you to look as long as you tell me first." At that Naruto said, "I am a healthy guy after all if you tell me" hint starts with a S and ends in a E!. _I hope that I can get at least 8 reviews if possible if not then 6 will do as well. The Next Chapter- The Date 


End file.
